It is generally known that fungus Alternaria alternate is present on a host plant. Depending on the species, such a fungus can cause a disease to the host plant, simultaneously, it is known that lantana weed causes damage to agricultural and forestry plants.
As a result of the increasing environmental and health-related caused by the synthetic agrochemicals currently used, suitable and non-hazardous innovative alternatives are being sought. The persistence and long-term toxicity of xenobiotics to non-target organisms, including humans, has generated concern, regarding their further use, and this has necessitated the re-evaluation of synthetic chemicals as a final solution to pest disease management (Stevens 1991). Recently, 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid has been banned in certain countries because of deleterious effects on farmers (Szmedra 1997).
Weeds are very important crop pests. Herbicides for weed control are the leading type of pesticides in terms of both expenditure and volume used.
Weeds have diverse microorganisms (pathogenic as well as non-pathogenic), and these groups of microorganisms have been neglected for their prospective use as an alternative to synthetic chemicals for sustainable agriculture and forestry.
Bacterial phytotoxins are generally hetero-nuclear in nature and are generally anti-metabolites or hormones and thus lack overall specificity towards plants.